In the area of recreational vehicles such as travel trailers and motor homes, and other general transportable vehicles, there is a need for leveling when these vehicles are parked for use. Recreational vehicles and campers are usually parked in campsites where the parking area is not always level. Various systems are found in the prior art relating to leveling such vehicles. These systems comprise at least a lift mechanism and a level sensing device. Generally, the designs use mechanical, electromechanical, or hydraulic jacks and level sensors for leveling the vehicles. The devices are strategically mounted to the underbody or chassis of the vehicle to achieve the leveling quickly and efficiently. The number of jacks and level sensors used in each application are dependent on the size of the vehicle and the weight of the vehicle being supported, among other things. In one example, a recreational vehicle is equipped with four jacks in the form of hydraulic cylinders mounted to the vehicle frame. Two jacks are located adjacent to the rear of the vehicle and two jacks are located adjacent to the front of the vehicle.
In another example, a vehicle leveling system has three jacks, two of which are located at the rearward end of the vehicle and one of which is located at the forward end of the vehicle. The use of a single front jack reduces twisting of the vehicle frame, however, it makes the system less stable because two corners of the vehicle are left unsupported.
There is a need for transportable medical equipment in our society today. In areas where medical facilities are not readily accessible, or in areas that experienced disaster and the infrastructure is in a state of disrepair, a mobile medical facility is essential. Manufacturers are sensitive to this need and are providing equipment to meet this demand. Transportable medical equipment trailers are known in the prior art. The need for leveling of these equipment trailers is greater than for the recreational vehicles and campers because of the sophistication and the sensitivity of the medical equipment. Types of equipment used in a transportable medical trailer include, PET/CT scan machines, MRI machines, and CT machines The medical equipment transported in a mobile unit can include at least two machines mounted together such as PET/CT machine. These machines need to be aligned prior to operation. Any deviation from the recommended alignment of the machines in the trailer could result in parallax errors, and possibly, error in diagnosis.
These trailers are typically towed behind a semi-tractor and dropped off at a clinical location. The front jacks will be used to lift and support the front of the trailer when it is detached from the tow vehicle and the driver will initially level the trailer, and then leave. Through the course of the day, as environmental conditions change, the level of the trailer may change and need to be re-leveled. It is important that medical clinical personnel be able to perform this function as conditions change, or else use of the machines in the trailer may have to be suspended until the trailer can be re-leveled.
The current invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art.